vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah Mikaelson
Elijah first appeared in the Season Two episode, . He is a vampire and one of The Originals, a group comprised of the oldest and most powerful vampires in The World dating back to at least The Middle Ages over 1000 years ago.Elijah is the older brother of Rebekah and Henrick he is also the older half-brother of Niklaus.He was born by Esther and Mikael during The Middle Ages over a 1000 ears ago. During The Middle Ages Elijah and Niklaus were best friends. They both spar with swords until their father comes, Elijah was killed and turned by Mikael to become an Original Vampire. Elijah is there when The White Oak Tree burns. Elijah is also present when his mother is buried and comes to Rebekah and Niklaus promising Them they would always and forever stick together as one which didn't last. {C In 1492 Elijah is In England and meets Katerina Petrova the first Doppelganger, at that time he was a Nobleman and he falls in love with her and she does the same. Elijah introduced her to his younger brother Niklaus. The next day Elijah plays with her and talks to her about love. In The Evening Elijah and Niklaus discuss Katerina's fate and when she escapes he thinks Elijah told her something and said if he couldn't find her he would kill him which strained their brotherly bond. Elijahs motives since he first appeared was about killing his half-brother Niklaus . Elijah makes a deal with Elena to take down his brother for good but Damon had planned to kill him, after failing to properly neutralize Elijah at the dinner party, Elena stabs him with the Dagger dipped in white-oak ash when he comes for her and tells her the deal is off. later he is revived by so he can help her protect her friends and families. When The curse is broken he greets his brother and is about to take his heart off but let him live because Niklaus tells Elijah where the rest of Originals are. Elijah is betrayed by his brother and is stabbed with the dagger, Klaus places his coffin with the rest of his family. Elijah is a member of the Original Family. The 5th Century Elijah was born in Eastern Europe to Esther and Mikael who was a wealthy landowner and a Viking. Elijah has six younger siblings inkluding Niklaus, Rebekah and Henrick. During The Middle Ages Elijah and Niklaus was Sword fighting Then Rebekah and Henrick came and Elijah saw them and said that they where gonna watch while he wins. Niklaus. Then they continue fighting until Niklaus cuts Elijah's belt off to which klaus and his siblings found funny but not their Father Mikael. Mikael walked up to Elijah and he gave Mikael his sword then he walked to Niklaus and began to engage him in a sword fight and took him down easy while Elijah, Rebekah and Henrick watches and Mikael says that it is a wonder that Niklaus is still continues to live. When Niklaus comes out of the woods holding his dead little brother Henrick, Elijah comes running from the woods to NIklaus and Rebekah and seeing that Henrick is dead. When Esther completes the Vampire ritual Mikael kills Elijah then Niklaus and then Rebekah, when they wake up, they need blood to complete their transition to Vampires. Elijah watches as The Tree Of White Oak burns. After Niklaus and Rebekah bury their Mother, Elijah comes and Promising that He will never turn his back on either Rebekah or Niklaus That they will always stick together as one always and forever. England 1492 He was a nobleman in late 15th century England where he met Katerina Petrova and introduced her to his younger brother Niklaus. While Elijah was aiding Klaus to achieve his goal in breaking the sun and moon curse, he started developing feelings for the Doppelgänger who Klaus was about to sacrifice and on the night before the full moon, he tried to persuade Klaus to spare her life, but Klaus told him not to bother and the ritual would go on as planned. On the night of the full moon Katerina took the moonstone and fled with the help of Trevor. Klaus assumed Elijah helped her because of their discussion the night before about sparing her life and Elijah promised him that he would find her and Klaus promised him if he did not he would be dead. Elijah attempted to track down Katerina Petrova in the woods as she hid behind a tree. Elijah shouts out that Klaus will find her wherever she is and then says he can smell her Blood and then Trevor comes and leads Elijah away from Katerina, Trevor would later pay the price for his betrayal. Between 1500 - 2000 After the escaped of Katerina Petrova, Elijah was commissioned to look for her but discovered what Trevor had done. At some point, Elijah discovered the truth about his mother (Esther), Niklaus had killed her. Eventually, Elijah tried to find Klaus, to stop him, but required the doppelganger and a witch. Elijah didn't know his father (Mikael) had saved a wooden stake from The White oak tree, but Elijah probably had other plans since he thought Katerina Petrova was the last of the boodline. it is unknown at this point what he did between 1500 - 2000. The only thing that is known about what he did between 1500 - 2000 is that Elijah was trying to find Katerina Petrova until 1864 but when she faked her death, Elijah wasn't convinced she had died. he was also trying to find a way to kill Niklaus after he found out about how his mother died, meanwhile Niklaus was killing the rest of their family members except for Rebekah until The 1920s. Elijah then had more reason to want Klaus dead. Season Two Rose and Trevor called Elijah in the hope that he would pardon them because they were tired of constantly running from the Originals. They held captive in the hope of using her as a bargaining chip. Initially skeptical of their claim of having the Petrova doppelgänger, he was surprised to find that Elena existed and that she was human. He forgave Rose because she helped Trevor out of loyalty to him, but he executed Trevor by decapitation for his original betrayal of having helped the second Petrova doppelgänger, Katerina Petrova escape. As they were leaving the house that Rose and Trevor were hiding out in, the Salvatore brothers came to rescue Elena. They shot Elijah with a wooden stake in the hand, then Elena came out and threw a vervain grenade, burning him in the face; however, he soon healed. Damon then staked him with a broken coat rack, pinning him to the wall; however, some time later, he came back to life and pulled the stake out of him. When Rose and Damon went to see a vampire named Slater looking for information about the curse, Elijah comes and give some dollars for coins he stands from outside The web-Cafe and hears what they said and threw some coins at the web-Café window shattering the special UV protected glass that made it a vampire hangout and sent all the vampires inside running for cover to get out of the burning sunlight. Later that night, he compelled Slater to call Rose (who was with Damon) and tell her that they can stop the sacrifice by dispelling the moonstone. Elijah then further compelled Slater to stake himself, Slater states that that will kill him forever and Elijah replies that it is necesseary and then Slater stakes himself. Dr. Martin is there and says was is it really needed to be done and says it will not be be long now . Elijah finds Elena in Slater's apartment and killed the three vampires, Damon was confused as he tells him that he killed him, Elijah states he has been dead for centuries. Then rips the Vampires heart out and surprisingly he lets Elena and Damon live. When Dr. Martin asks him about it, he said that it was good that Damon was alive so he and his brother can protect Elena and he wants her to be protected at all costs. Two days later Elijah confronts Elena and Jenna and makes a deal With Elena to take down Klaus, she questions him at first but he makes her see the truth and then they make (An alliance between Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Rose and and possibly Caroline and Tyler, he tells Jonas and Luka to keep them safe at all costs, showing that he has no concern as to break the curse, but to find Klaus and kill him. Later that night he freed Stefan from the tomb and let him go but didn't let Katherine go as he compelled her to stay there until Klaus he says she can leave. In Crying Wolf, Elijah takes on the surname of Smith and when Damon meets Elijah at The Lockwood Mansion and shake hands. Then they go in a room where Damon tries to get the truth out of Elijah at the Historical society meeting, Elijah overpowers him and punishes him for his disrespect and stabs him with a pen in the neck. Later Damon means he is gonna be hard to kill. Then Damon and Alaric Saltzman are captured by the werewolves, Elijah comes to the Salvatore Boarding House to find Alaric dead and Damon being tortured by Jules. He offers them the Moonstone but when they try to grab it, he kills all the werewolves with ease, causing Jules to run away without the Moonstone. Elijah then releases Damon as Alaric comes back to life with the help of his ring, reminding the younger vampire that it was the third time that he saved his life. Under Bonnie's spell, Luka reveals that he, his father and Elijah all want Klaus dead, and the reason they are helping Elijah is because Klaus has Luka's sister, also a witch, and is forcing her to help him find a way to break the curse without the Petrova doppelganger, as he has been doing for generations with other witches. He also reveals Elijah will return his sister to them if they help him but that they will kill Klaus after the sacrifice, when he is most vulnerable, meaning Elijah intended for Elena to die all along. In The Dinner Party, Elijah goes to the Boarding House for a diner party with Damon, Alaric, Jenna, Andie Star and John Gilbert. Alaric stabs Elijah with the white oak dagger, seemingly killing him. It is later revealed however that the dagger has to remain in an Original to keep him dead. Elijah goes to the Gilbert Family Lake House where he confronts Elena and calls off the deal. Elena pulls out a knife and threatens him by saying "I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls, after the doppelganger bleeds to death." Elijah says Stefan won't let her die and she responds she'll stab herself, Stefan will give her his blood to heal her then she'll kill herself and become a vampire, exactly like Katherine did in 1492. She says if he doesn't want to repeat that experience, he'll keep the deal they made. He apologizes and calls her bluff and she stabs herself. Elijah, not wanting Elena to die, begs to let him heal her and that the deal is back on and Elena falls into his arms, only to stab him with the dagger. He dies and Elena collapses, causing Stefan to run to her and feed her his blood to heal her. His body was later taken to the Salvatores basement with the dagger still his chest. In The House Guest, Damon is shown trying to torch Elijah's body (dagger still intact) with a flame-thrower. However, this doesn't work and Katherine states that Elijah is indestructible. Later Jonas and Luka Martin tried to revive Elijah as Luka tried to take the Dagger out but Katherine finds his astral projection pulling out the dagger and she attempts to stop him but he stabs her with a stake, he then attempts to revive Elijah again but he is burnt by Damon using a flame-thrower. After Klaus almost killed Bonnie, a fearful Elena pulls out the dagger from his chest and waits until Elijah wakes up, once he does,he thinks Elena is Katherine, calling her "Katerina". When coming to his senses, he recognizes that he has not been invited into the "Elena's" house and starts to become disoriented until he finally gets out the house. While outside the house catching his breath, he see's Elena in the door way and rushes at her for neutralizing him but is stopped due to not being invited into her house. When he and Elena talk about Klaus and how she needs his help to defeat Klaus, they drive to The Lockwood Mansion where Elijah needs to get a new suit. Elijah informs Elena that the curse is fake, Klaus is a Hybrid and that he had found a way to save the life of the doppelganger and that he had once cared for Katherine. He tells Elena “''It is a common mistake I’m told. It’s one I won’t make again''.” When Elijah and Elena comes to The Salvatore Mansion they see both Salvatore brothers fighting which causes Elijah to remember something similar when Niklaus comes to Elijah and blames him for Katerina escaping. The day after he was resurrected, Elijah explains that the curse is at night during a full moon and Klaus is preparing for it and then Elijah shows a elixir that can resurrect Elena from the dead after the curse but Damon doesn't believe it. When Elena asks why the others cant understand why she is doing it Elijah asks her why she is doing it, she says that she is the only hope. When Damon comes back and Elijah says she doesn't need it any more as he heard Damon feeding her vampire blood which renders it useless and before Elijah leaves he says she will never forgive him. Later that night Elijah talks to Stefan that once Elena dies Klaus becomes Original/Hybrid, when Bonnie asks why Klaus took Jenna, Stefan says that Tyler and Caroline was to be Sacrificed but were rescued by him and Damon and Elijah tells Stefan that he should go and sacrifice himself. When Stefan is about to go Elijah says that bonnie found them and tells him where they are and then Elijah says you are very honorable and Stefan asks: "Are you?" and says that Klaus is Elijah's brother and Stefan tells him that he sometimes wanted kill his brother but never could. Elijah explains that Klaus was not his only brother, that he had a family and that Klaus has been killing all of the other originals over the last 500 years. After the curse is broken Elijah walks up to his brother and is about to rip his heart out. Then Klaus reveals that he didn't bury their family in the sea, that they are somewhere safe, after a moments hesitation, Elijah and Klaus escapes before Bonnie could stop them. The next day after the ritual, Elijah is in the woods waiting for Klaus to wake from his transformation. When Klaus wakes, Elijah explains that Klaus stayed a werewolf for two days, even when the full moon went. Elijah reminds him of their deal - if he didn't kill Klaus, Klaus promised to reunite Elijah with their family even though he was almost killed by him. Elijah and Klaus return to Alaric's apartment and find Katherine and Stefan waiting. Klaus explains before he can help Stefan, he has to stick by his deal to Elijah. Elijah explains to Stefan that his brother gave his word that he would reunite him with his family, and then Klaus suddenly appears behind him, saying: "So I shall." He stabs Elijah with the white oak ash dagger, killing him. Elijah is later seen in a coffin about to be "reunited" with his family and Klaus says to Elijah that he is now reunited with their family and Elijah is then moved with the other coffins of their family. Season Three In Ghost World, Mason goes with Damon to The Lockwood Cellar where there is a hidden Passageway which leads to a secret cave. Viking Script can be seen on the walls of the cave detailing the story of the Originals including all of the names of the Original Family. It also shows Viking writings of The Moon, a Vampire, a Werewolf and a Witch. In Ordinary People, Elijah is seen in flashbacks at the time he and his family were humans which was during The Middle Ages. When Alaric names some of The Originals like Niklaus, Elijah and Rebekah, Elena says Are these the names of The Original Family. Elena asks Rebekah about it and gets angry at first and says shut up, shut up then reveals her past with Elijah and Niklaus, during The Middle Ages 1000 - 1500 years back in time. Elena asks how The Originals ended up in Mystic Falls since Elijah said they lived in Eastern Europe Rebekah said they lost a child there and they had to protect their future family. Rebekah says that Elijah has always been Moral and she seems to miss him. Rebekah said that once their Mother died Elijah, Rebekah and Niklaus would stick together as one always and forever which ended as soon as the truth came out about their mothers death. Elijah was the first one to discover that Niklaus had killed their Mother during 1500 - 1600 Century since then Elijah has been trying to kill Niklaus. Elena told Rebekah about it in 2010 She began crying feeling betrayed by Niklaus. Relationships * Rebekah is his sister and they have an understanding releationship. * Niklaus is his half-brother they were best friends and later enemies through the times. * Elena and Elijah makes a deal to take down Klaus, later Elena and Elijah begins to care for each other. Allies * and Elijah makes a deal to take down Klaus. * Dr. Martin and his son Luka is helping Elijah to take down Klaus so Elijah can bring back Jonas daughter - Lukas sister. Enemies * Niklaus have been killing all of their family members and he ruined Katerinas life. * Trevor betrayed Elijah when he helped Katerina escape her fate. Servants * Trevor was a former Servant for Elijah in 1492. * Slater used to be Elijahs Servant before. 'Powers & Abilities' *'Super Strength: '''Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'Super Speed: Originals are much are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'''Heightened Senses: '''Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *Accelerated Healing: Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans. *'''Durability: '''Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. *Mind Compulsion: Originals can compel the minds of both humans and vampires. *'''Vervain Detection: They able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities. *'Immortality: '''Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake'- is the only thing that can permanetly kill an Original, Other then a Witch powerful enough to channel a extreme ammount of power, It comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of the Vampire Race. Appearances '''Season 2' * Rose * Katerina * The Sacrifice * By the Light of the Moon * Crying Wolf * The Dinner Party * The House Guest (neutralized) * The Last Dance (neutralized) * Klaus * The Last Day * The Sun Also Rises * As I Lay Dying Season 3 * Ordinary People * Homecoming (brief appearance) Trivia *Elijah is killed 3 times in the 2nd season -Damon -Elena -Klaus *Elijah is the first Original to appear in TV Series. *He is the first vampire to compel Elena. *Elijah is the first vampire (Original) shown compelling other vampires (Slater and Katherine). *In The Sacrifice, Elijah mentions that he has been dead for centuries likely referring to his undead status as vampire. *Rose said that Elijah is "the Easter Bunny" in comparison to Klaus. *Elijah respects loyalty and keeps his word, but he chooses his words very carefully. (The Dinner Party) *Elijah does not appear in the books, but his appearance seems to be modeled after the Klaus of the books. *He was the first vampire to be killed by Elena. *Elijah presents himself to everyone under the guise of an historian by the name of Elijah Smith. This mirrors Damon in the novels when he presents himself to Elena's family as Damon Smith. However it is unknown if Elijah actually is a historian or not. *Elijah and Klaus went to America before Christopher Columbus. *Elijah is absent for only three of the fifteen episodes between his first appearance (Rose) and hist last appearance (As I Lay Dying) of Season 2. *Elijah and Rebekah are the only Originals who weren't hunted down by Klaus before being neutralized. Rebekah was neutralized by Klaus in order to save himself and her from Michael, and Elijah was neutralized because of his betrayal. *Elijah and Klaus are the only characters who have met the original Petrova and her two doppelgängers as humans. *Elijah is one of only two recurring characters to appear in more than 10 episodes during their inaugural season. The other being Anna, who appeared in eleven episodes during Season 1. *Since Elijah is Klaus's older brother, and all the Originals were turned simultaneously, it is not incorrect to state that Elijah is the oldest vampire to appear on the show. *Elijah has been neutralized in a total of 4 times so far : **First time by Damon (Temporarily killed via broken coat rack) **Second time by Alaric (Neutralized for a few seconds) **Third time by Elena (Neutralized for a few days) **Fourth time by Klaus (Still neutralized) *In Ordinary People, Elijah was seen in flashbacks. *Elijah will soon be revived in the upcoming episodes but by who is unknown. *Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus had once a great releationship until the truth of their mother came how she died, Elijah was the first one to dicover the truth Rebekah was the last. *Elijah was the first one to be killed by Mikael and turn by him to become an Original Vampire Quotes (To Damon and Stefan) "Excuse me. To who may be concern, you’re making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can’t." Rose (episode). (To Damon and Stefan) "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl, I’m gonna count to 3 or heads will roll." Rose (episode). (To Elena) "If I wasn’t being trustful, your family would be dead and I’d be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I’m here and I’m preparing to offer you a deal." By the Light of the Moon. (To Katherine) "Good evening, Katerina. Thank you or having the good sense to be frightened." By the Light of the Moon. (To Elena) "Yes, I'm a little behind the times but I believe the term your searching for is OMG." Klaus (episode). (To Elena) "I need some air, I'm still feeling a tad... dead." Klaus (episode). (To Elena) "The Curse of the Sun and the Moon it's all so biblical sounding don't you think?" Klaus (episode). (To Damon about Elena) "The problem, Damon. You talk a good game but you don’t actually know anything. She'll never forgive you. And 'never' for a vampire? It's a very long time." The Last Day. Gallery Ejijahcame.jpg|Elijah coming inside the house Elijahvervainbomb.jpg|Elijah after being hit with the vervain bomb Damonstakeelijah.jpg|Damon staking Elijah Elijahstake.jpg|Elijah coming back to life elijah ring.jpg|Elijah's lapis lazuli ring. elijah 1490.jpg|Elijah in the 1490s elijah 1490s.jpg|Elijah looking for Katerina. ewww gross.gif the-vampire-diaries-208-2.jpg|Elijah the-vampire-diaries-elijah-rose-elena.jpg|Elijah, Rose and Elena vampirediaries-elijah.jpg|Elijah Dp010.jpg Dp001.jpg|The Dinner Party Dp002.jpg|Elijah and Alaric elijah is offering a deal to elena.jpg|Elijah Brokers a Deal With Elena elijah in the gilberts' house.jpg|Hi, I'm Elijah 3322uzb.jpg s02e14 A.jpg|Elijah Turns the Tables on Damon s02e14 B.jpg|Moonstone Anyone? s02e14 C.jpg s02e14 D.jpg|Breaking a Neck With a Single Punch s02e14 E.jpg|Goodbye Heart vdelijah.jpg vdelijah.jpg2.jpg elijahcute.png|BOSS Elijahdeaddinner.jpg elijah bts.jpg|elijah bts photo Old school elijah.jpg|linktext=old school Elijah Sunrises001.jpg elijahomfg.gif elijahback.gif elijahpretty.gif elijahandkatherine.jpg elijahmiddlefinger.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20922097-500-600.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20922111-650-295.png Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20953456-500-230.gif Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-21281402-500-250.gif Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-21290486-500-233.gif Katherine-Elijah-2x19-elijah-and-katherine-21302944-500-282.gif elijahgif.gif elijahsad.jpg Tumblr lh3i6i2tdB1qh6xbco1 500.jpg Tumblr lk2my4ibIt1qfmfmko1 500.gif lordelijah.jpg ImagesCAO32RA0.jpg|After being staked by Damon. Honorinrevenge.gif tumblr_lc894nuvhc1qc9geoo1_500.gif|Elijah taunting Damon and Stephen vlcsnap-2011-05-14-11h02m12s205.png|Elijah placed in a coffin by Klaus Vd219b 0258.jpg|Elijah, Trevor and Katerina ImagesCAW3ZN38.jpg|Elijah kills Niklaus Fgx.jpg|Elijah makes Elena an offer Imagesghnf.jpg|Elena takes the Dagger out of him Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283734-1280-720.jpg|Elijah and Damon in the Lockwood mansion EJOG.jpg|Elijah in England 1492 Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283729-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283745-1280-720.jpg 250681_186639388052389_100001189869309_426047_3944061_n.jpg|Elijah and Katerina 249756_186639418052386_100001189869309_426050_6364759_n.jpg|Elijah, Niklaus and Katerina 225506_186639434719051_100001189869309_426051_5428925_n.jpg 226826_186638314719163_100001189869309_425966_7296131_n.jpg|Elijah and Klaus 61087_1306073711_100_100.jpg|Elijah and klaus talking 221767_142075502531849_122992447773488_256388_3669663_s.jpg|She will never forgive you imagesCA2F0I0S.jpg imagesCA9GU5U9.jpg|I don't believe in Love Katerina imagesCAC9EZVN.jpg imagesCAXZSL1K.jpg|Elijah and Klaus discussing Love imagesCAVZMYHU.jpg imagesCACYL510.jpg|Elijah says he will find the Doppelganger df.jpg 180px-219klaus16.jpg|Elijah and Katerina talking about Love imagesCA1FWY7V.jpg imagesCA2Y2VSJ.jpg imagesCAYA6K6P.jpg imagesCAIJA1L8.jpg imagesCA2A7EGB.jpg imagesCA0J6I4B.jpg|Elijah and Elena imagesCA3VOO10.jpg imagesCAIDI0WE.jpg imagesCA300NGO.jpg imagesCAFM6SEQ.jpg|Elijah and Klaus imagesCAA061QN.jpg imagesCAY1DR90.jpg|Elijah dead imagesCA8BRP8Z.jpg imagesCAQ5074M.jpg Elija.png|Elijah 10 centuries ago Elijah life.JPG Cover.jpg OriginFamily.jpg Rebekah, Elijah & Klaus.png|Elijah with Rebekah and Niklaus Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-16h32m18s51.png|Elijah as human during the middle ages Henrick 1.jpg|Elijah stand before his dead brother Restored- Members of the Original Family.JPG 0004.jpg|Elijah hunting down Katerina Members of the Original Family.jpg 52004.jpg|Elijah and Esther watching Mikael fighting Niklaus Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Originals Category:Individuals who have been Revived Category:Featured Articles Category:Original Family Category:Male Category:Undead Category:Recurring Characters Category:Old World Category:Neutralized Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural